The present invention relates to an X-ray apparatus having an X-ray beam limiting device assembled with an X-ray tube for stereoradiography.
In medical examinations such as angiography, stereoradiography has the advantage of being able to obtain stereo images. An X ray apparatus for the stereoradiography has used an X-ray tube having a pair of X-ray focal points positioned a certain distance apart. X-rays are alternately irradiated from the one focal point to the other of the X-ray tube to a living body (a subject) through an X-ray beam limiting device, and the X-ray transmitted through the living body are detected by a film or an image intensifier (referred to as "I.I." hereinafter). An observer can obtain a stereo penetrating image, when his right eye sees an image formed according to the transmitted X-rays from the X-ray focal point and his left eye sees an image formed according to the transmitted X-rays from the X-ray focal point.
Japanese Laid-Open No. 60-127698 discloses a example of X-ray beam limiting devices.
The above-mentioned X-ray beam limiting device is placed at irradiation-opening side of an X-ray tube having a pair X-ray focal points for one target. The X-ray beam limiting device comprises: a rectangular limiting means for rectangularly shaping the X-rays; compensating filters for compensating a difference in the X-ray absorptions by heart muscles and lungs and which are situated at the X-ray-focal-point side of the rectangular limiting means; a circular limiting blade having two circular holes for shaping the X-rays from the X-ray focal points into circles according to a circular effective detection area (i.e. an input window) of an I.I.; and inside limiting blades for shaping the rectangular irradiation field defined by the rectangular limiting means into individual squares for the X-ray focal points.
In normal stereoradiography, a subject contacts the effective detection area. In such contact stereoradiography, the X-ray penetrating image of the subject is detected at an enlargement ratio of 1 to 1, and thus the distance between the X-ray focal points and is 63 mm, which is approximately equal to the distance between the eyes.
The blades of the rectangular limiting means and the inside limiting blades are controlled and moved by a stepping motor so that even when the SID (Source-Image Distance) is changed, a square X-ray irradiation field is circumscribed on the circular effective detection area of the I.I.
Each of the circular holes has a maximum diameter according to the minimum SID. Then, when the SID is at minimum, the X-rays are shaped by the circular holes into a cone, resulting in a circular X-ray irradiation field which coincides with the circular effective detection area, not in a square X-ray irradiation field.
However, when the SID is at maximum or relatively long, a circular X-ray irradiation field on the detection surface resulting from the circular holes would be a circle larger than the exterior of the I.I. As a result, the X-ray is shaped into a pyramid, thus resulting in the square X-ray irradiation field. Four corners of the square X-ray irradiation field may go out of the boundary of the exterior of the I.I.
This results in condition in which some of the X-rays are out of the boundary of the exterior of the I.I. and directly leak behind the I.I. Thus, a patient may receive more X-rays than necessary, or other people like an operator may be exposed to the leaked X-rays.
To the contrary, when the SID setting range is limited to avoid the leakage behind the I.I., the device fails to provide sufficient information for diagnoses due to a short SID.
Presently, there is a demand for a magnifying stereoradiographic device which can both perform high-speed serial stereoradiography (:several frames per second in the case of film photography; several tens of frames per second in the case of I.I. photography) and provide magnified images. For example, for a magnifying stereoradiography with magnification of two in which a subject is placed at the middle between the X-ray focal points and the X-ray detection surface, it is required to use an X-ray tube having an interval between the focal points reduced to approximately 35 mm.
As stated above, where the X-ray tube having shorter distances between the focal points is used, the triangular space, in which the X-ray irradiation is not affected, becomes too small to accomodate the conventional horizontally-moving beam limiting means for preventing the above-mentioned x-ray leakage.